fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm A Popstar
Girl with short, yellow hair, wearing a pink dress and flip-flops: Hi! Welcome to Total Drama Popstar! I'm Jessie! Okay, here's the deal: 14 girls from 2 different TV shows will be competiting for $1,000,000 and a chance to be famous! Here comes the first one. Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb): *walks off the bus* Jessie: Hey, Isabella! Are you ready to be famous? Isabella: Oh, yeah! I'm SO ready! *gets sad* But I really miss Phineas. *cheers up* I really hope I win, because if I did, I'll split the prize with him. *walks to a part of the sidewalk* Jessie: Ooookay. Oh, here comes the next girls! Katie and Sadie (from Total Drama Island): *walk off the bus* Jessie: Hi, Katie! Hi, Sadie! Katie and Sadie: Hi, Jessie! Jessie: So what would you do if you won, Katie? Katie: I'd split the prize with Sadie! Sadie: OMG, that's what I'll do! I'll split the prize with Katie if I won! *she and Katie walk to where Isabella is* Jessie: Wow. Oh look, Mindy's here! Mindy (from Phineas and Ferb): *walks off the bus* Jessie: Mindy, what would you do if you won? Mindy: I'd buy a chainsaw because my dad has to cut down some trees. Jessie: Phew! I was so wrong. Mindy: .... *walks to where Katie, Sadie and Isabella are* Jessie: Look! Someone else is here! Candace (from Phineas and Ferb): *runs off the bus* HI! Oh, hi, everyone! Jessie, before you even ask me, if I win, I will use the money to buy equipment to bust my brothers! *runs to where Mindy, Katie, Sadie and Isabella are* Mindy, what the heck are you doing here? Mindy: I'm here to become famous. Candace: *pushes Mindy down* You wish! I'm going to win! Isabella: *confessional* Since when did Candace become sugar-addicted? Jessie: Another bus is pulling up! Gwen (from Total Drama Island): I'm so a goth. I'm SO not doing this. LeShawna (from Total Drama Island): Come on, girl, we can do this! *pushes Gwen off the bus and then LeShawna walks off* Jessie: Gwen and LeShawna! LeShawna, what would you do if you win? LeShawna: Start my own reality show. Jessie: That's awesome! I want you to win! LeShawna: *walks to where Candace, Mindy, Katie, Sadie and Isabella are* Jessie: Gwen, what would you do if you win? Gwen: I would donate it to save the planet. Jessie: .... Gwen: *walks to where LeShawna, Candace, Mindy, Katie, Sadie and Isabella are* Jessie: Oh! Another bus! Vanessa (from Phineas and Ferb): *walks off the bus* Jessie: Hi, Vanessa! Vanessa: *crosses her arms* Jessie: What would- Vanessa: DOES IT MATTER TO YOU? *stomps to where Gwen, LeShawna, Candace, Mindy, Katie, Sadie and Isabella are* Jessie: Ooookay. Oh, I already know who's on THAT bus! Lindsay (from Total Drama Island): *runs off the bus* Jessie: Lindsay! Lindsay: Hi, Bessie! Jessie: *annoyed* It's Jessie. Anyways, what would you do if you won? Lindsay: Take my best friend to England. Jessie: Why England? Lindsay: Because in France, we got arrested for months. *sigh**walks to where Vanessa, Gwen, LeShawna, Candace, Mindy, Katie, Sadie and Isabella are* Jessie: Oh....another bus! Beth (from Total Drama Island): *gets off the bus* Lindsay! Lindsay: Beth! (Lindsay and Beth run to each other and hug. Then, Lindsay goes back to where she was) Jessie: Hi, Beth! Beth: Hi, Jessie! Jessie: Okay Beth, what'll you do if you won? Beth: I really don't know yet. *walks to where Lindsay, Vanessa, Gwen, LeShawna, Candace, Mindy, Katie, Sadie and Isabella* Jessie: Oh, the other contestants are arriving! Jenny: *walks off the bus* Whoa. I'm here! Stacy: *walks off the bus* Candace! Candace: Stacy! Gretchen: *is pushed off the bus by Izzy* Izzy: *walks off the bus* Hey, girls. Jessie: Izzy! What's up? Izzy: Fine. *walks to where Beth, Lindsay, Vanessa, Gwen, LeShawna, Candace, Mindy, Katie, Sadie and Isabella are* LeShawna: *confessional* Is it me, or did E-Scope change her voice? Jessie: Stacy, who would your best friend here be? Stacy: It would be Candace. *walks to where Izzy, Beth, Lindsay, Vanessa, Gwen, LeShawna, Candace, Mindy, Katie, Sadie and Isabella are* Jessie: Jenny, if you could donate the money to help out if you won, what would you do it for? Jenny: I would do it to save the Pigeons. *walks to where Stacy, Izzy, Beth, Vanessa, Lindsay, Gwen, LeShawna, Candace, Mindy, Katie, Sadie and Isabella are* Jessie: And Gretchen, how does it feel to be on a reality show? Gretchen: It's SO exciting! *runs to where the other contestants are* Jessie: *pulls out camera* Smile! *takes picture* *In dressing room* Stacy: Candace, isn't this exciting?! Candace: Yes, it's exciting, Stacy! But it's also crazy! That's because I can't bust my brothers and that's crazy, right? Stacy: Yeah, it's crazy! Katie, Sadie: *walk in with pink dresses on* Katie: Hey, Candace. Hey, Stacy. Sadie: Katie and I were thinking we could form an alliance. You know, if we're all on the same team. Candace: Yeah, Stacy and I were thinking the same thing. Stacy: Yeah. O.O *On the red carpet* Jessie: Okay, now to assign teams. Katie, Sadie, Candace, Stacy, Jenny, Isabella, and Vanessa. You are the Screaming Singers. Isabella: *confessional* I always wanted to be a singer! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Jessie: As for the rest of you, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Gwen, LeShawna, Mindy, and Gretchen. You're the Killer Designers. Izzy: *calmly* Killers are so last season. LeShawna: *confessional* Something is up with that girl. Jessie: Today's challenge is to sing a song. The team who sings the best will win invicibility, and the losing team will vote off who they think doesn't deserve to be famous. You've got 1 hour to come up with what song you're going to sing. *With The Killer Designers* Izzy: Let's sing "Magic" by Selena Gomez! Gwen: No! We should sing "He Could Be The One" by Hannah Montana! Izzy: Okay, let's take a vote. We'll sing "Magic" or "He Could Be The One." If you vote for "Magic," point at me. If you vote for "He Could Be The One," point at Gwen, LeShawna: *points at Gwen* Lindsay, Beth, Mindy, Gretchen: *point at Izzy* Izzy: So it's settled, we're going to sing "Magic" by Selena Gomez. Gwen: >:( *confessional* Stalker. *With the Screaming Singers* Isabella: So, what are we going to sing? Candace: A song sung by either Ke$ha or Miranda Cosgrove. Katie: Or..........*smiles* Sadie: What? Katie: You know that song "Disgusting?" Ke$ha sung it, then Miranda Cosgrove did? Stacy: Good idea, Katie! Jenny: Let's do it! *On a stage* Jessie: Okay first, it's the Screaming Singers, singing "Disgusting!" Sadie: My heart booms at the speed of light. Isabella: But the exit sign's always on my mind, always in my sight. Jenny: I can say that I really want to stay. Stacy: But the devil inside always wins the fight, always get's his way. Vanessa: Jump out the window gotta get on the highway. Candace: Think things are getting too attached I need an escape. Isabella: I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate baby, there's something that I gotta say. Katie: It's disgusting how I love you. Candace: I can't take it, I should hate you. Vanessa: 'Cause you're messing up my name, gotta walk my talk, my fame. Isabella: I just wanna touch you're face, it's disgusting. Katie, Sadie: It's disgusting, how you change me. Candace, Stacy: From a bandit, to a baby. Vanessa: Think I gotta change my name. Isabella: If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Screaming Singers: Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting. *Everyone claps* Jessie: 9.5. Next, the Killer Designers! Izzy: Oh oh oh, it's magic. LeShawna: You know, never believe it's not so. Mindy: It's magic, you know, never believe it's not so. Lindsay: Never been awake, never seen a day break. Beth: Leaning on my pillow, in the morning. Gretchen: Lazy day in bed, music in my head. LeShawna: Crazy music playing in the morning light. Izzy: Oh oh oh, it's magic. Beth: You know, never believe it's not so. Mindy: It's magic, you know. Killer Designers (except Gwen): Never believe it's not so! *Everyone claps* Jessie: You know, I was going to give a 10, but Gwen did not sing, so they get a 0. The Screaming Singers win! Screaming Singers: YAY! Jessie: Hope you like Hannah Montana, because your reward *holds out 7 tickets* are tickets to Hannah Montana's concert! *The Screaming Singers grab tickets and leave in a limo* Jessie: As for the rest of you, you have to vote someone out. LeShawna: *confessional* That girl Mindy? She's GOT to go. Gwen: *confessional* I vote off Mindy. Izzy: *confessional* Gwen. She lost us the challenge! Lindsay: *confessional* I vote out Greta. Beth: *confessional* Definetly Gwen. Mindy: *confessional* Gwen has GOT to go. Gretchen: *confessional* Of couse, I vote off Gwen. *At the elimination ceremony* Jessie: If you get a copy of your every-day clothes, you're safe. Gretchen: Why those? Jessie: Because you're the Killer Designers. Anyway, they go to Izzy, LeShawna, Beth, Gretchen and Lindsay. Izzy, LeShawna, Beth, Gretchen, Lindsay: *get replicas of their every-day clothes* Jessie: Gwen and Mindy, the bottom two. Mindy, you only appeared in 2 episodes of "Phineas and Ferb." Gwen, you caused your team the win. The final clothes go to.................................Mindy. Mindy: *gets a replica of her everyday clothes* Gwen: WHAT?! ME?! Mindy: You lost us the challenge by not singing. Gwen: I was only mad that we were going with Izzy's idea. Izzy: *confessional* Good thing I voted Gwen out. Jessie: Gwen, you must leave in the Paparazzi of Losers. Gwen: *walks into the Paparazzi of Losers* LeShawna: See ya, girl. Jessie: How much does LeShawna miss her friend? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! POPSTAR! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes